


Sonnet for Dido

by oulfis



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulfis/pseuds/oulfis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised on 1/22/2013 to add a missing stanza. Whoops.</p></blockquote>





	Sonnet for Dido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malo_malo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malo_malo/gifts).



"Here," you said, and here your city was built;  
here you ruled your empire, and to your throne  
all roads led. Your spires and columns shone, gilt  
by the morning sun, and your will governed each stone.  
O queen, yet untouched by cruel fate, Dido:  
look with pride upon your gleaming nation!  
But yet know: delenda est Carthago;  
for your Carthage, there is a destruction.  
Roads shall crack and crumble, towers shall fall;  
winding thorns shall break your once-proud city;  
dust and darkness shall soon cover it all,  
and Aeneas' sons shall show no pity.  
So weep, queen, that your heart shall traitor turn;  
weep, that your triumphant kingdom shall burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised on 1/22/2013 to add a missing stanza. Whoops.


End file.
